User talk:Zidel333
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 23:05, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Who? You lie! I've never met you before in my life! Who are you? What do you know about me? Answer meeee!!! Hehe... seriously, hi there. Welcome to Memory Alpha – glad to have you aboard! :) If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask... just don't bother bp, he can get a bit snippy. ;) For the record, here's the link to Memory Alfa: http://malf.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Enjoy!!! :) --From Andoria with Love 23:17, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Re: Who?!?! Wikistalking is fun. :D Anyways, I'm fine, how are you? Sorry I didn't reply sooner, but I was just interested in going through the recent changes and going to bed. I haven't checked my Hotmail yet; will do so tonight. Oh, and thanks for added the Malf link; they seemed to have removed it for some dumbass reason, though. :/ Oh, well... they're loss. ;) ttyl! :) --From Andoria with Love 00:15, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Re: 1,000 edits Congratulations! And yes, it does make you a nerd. But that's okay 'cause nerds are cool. I should know, I'm one, too. ;) --From Andoria with Love 20:05, 26 April 2007 (UTC) My awesomeness is your awesomeness I replied! I replied! I replied! Enjoy the awesomeness of my totally awesome reply! :D --From Andoria with Love 16:23, 20 May 2007 (UTC) questions Everyone is allowed one question per rules. Thanks. — Morder 03:30, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations - JJ Abrams Interview Prize! Hi Zidel333, I'm on Wikia's entertainment team. I'd like to congratulate you on winning 13 limited edition Star Trek trading cards for your submitted question in the JJ Abrams interview! There were 7 prizes, so we picked 7 winners at random from the 20 that had their questions accepted by the community. Please email me within the next 5 days at: karim@wikia-inc.com to claim your prize, and include your name, address, and phone number. You'll need to get back to me within 5 days, or I will have to offer up the cards to the next winner on the list. Thanks, and Congrats! -- Karim (talk) 22:58, 16 June 2009 (UTC)